


Christmas Heights

by StarkPark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPark/pseuds/StarkPark
Summary: Christmas in Hyperion Heights with the curse still in full (-ish) force





	Christmas Heights

It’s Christmas in Hyperion Heights.

Roni/Regina is ahead of everyone and has already got plans for them all. She tells her family; Henry, Jacinda, Lucy, Rogers (and possibly Weaver, depending on whether he’s still denying he’s awake to her) that Christmas dinner is taken care of, Roni’s is the place to be and they better be there! 

They turn up expecting the pub to be crawling with people celebrating, but it’s empty. The tables have been pushed together in the room and theres space for everyone to sit at the table (even a few extra seats as Regina’s already anticipated a few extras will be invited).

Henry is of course the first to turn up, he exchanges gifts with Roni, touched that she got him a gift as well as hosting this dinner. Not long after, the door opens with an excited Lucy running in, Jacinda and Sabine close behind with a haul of baked goodies to add to the Christmas feast. Last to turn up is Rogers, he’d been hesitant to join them, thinking it wasn’t truly his place but Roni has threatened insisted he join them, he didn’t need to bring anything, his company would be loved. Still, he felt he’d be out of place amongst the group. Luckily for him, there was a certain someone he knew would love to join him (or so he hoped, he truly hoped she would say yes).

“I, er…” Rogers mumbled embarrassingly, “I was wondering if you’d join me for dinner, at Roni’s. You don’t have-”

“I’d love to!” Tilly beamed. Then her face dropped in realisation. Rogers’ heart skipped, she’d changed her mind! No, no, how could she change her mind that quickly? Am I really that bad? He thought.

“I haven’t got anyone gifts!” She panicked. She searched her makeshift home for respectable gifts, only for Rogers to calmly place a hand on her shoulder; “No one is expecting anything. They just want our company. Roni assured me.”

He didn’t truly believe his own words but it was able to calm a worrying Tilly for the time being.

“Alright. But here.” She said, holding something wrapped in newspaper. It was clear she’d made an effort, even if it wasn’t the neatest. 

“You didn’t-” He croaked.

“I wanted to.” She rushed, looking to the floor for comfort. 

The pair of them looked at each other, admiring the amount of thought each had for one another. Tilly, with all the chaos and insecurity in her life, had managed to find a gift that suited Rogers perfectly, and Rogers, had finally found someone he could be a true role model to, someone he could care for, someone to fill that feeling in his heart that had been missing for so long.

“C’mon. We don’t wanna be late.” Rogers finally said, making for the car.

“Wait!” He cried, before she jumped in the passenger seat and crushed her own gift.

“What?” She asked, thinking for a second this was too good to be true and he didn’t actually want her to join him and his friends this Christmas.

“It’s alright,” he said a moment later, “I just didn’t want you to sit on your present.”

She slid into the car, a massive grin finding its way onto her face, looking at him, if only for a second, like he was her entire world.

“Merry Christmas.” 

When the pair finally got to Roni’s, all except Roni were engaged in a heated battle of Charades, their host, meanwhile, was bringing out the dinner from the kitchen back and forth, back and forth. She’d made it clear that no one else was to help, she was the host, they were to simply relax and enjoy Christmas.

“I hope it’s alright.” Tilly whispered as they approached the group.

“Hey you made it!” Henry smiled.

The two placed their gifts on a nearby coffee table, apologising to everyone that they weren’t great at gift-giving.

“Marmalade.” Henry noted, receiving the jar with a drunken bow struggling to keep its lopsided shape. “I love marmalade.” He lied, thanking them all the same.

“Alright!” Roni called from the kitchen, “Get those keisters to the table, because here comes the turkey!”


End file.
